<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To keep her close. To drive her away. by Dragonblade722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501808">To keep her close. To drive her away.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonblade722/pseuds/Dragonblade722'>Dragonblade722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonblade722/pseuds/Dragonblade722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora was told that Catra was her responsibility.  That means she need to keep her safe, happy and most importantly by her side always.  But how far might a driven cadet of the horde go to keep Catra where she belongs.  Will she be able to hold on to what she cares about most, or will she drive her away.</p><p>Summary:<br/>AU role switch exploring a world where a driven Adora remains loyal to the horde while an abused Catra leaves.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We shouldn’t be in here Catra”, Adora whispers looking around nervously.  “If Shadow Weaver finds us in her room we’ll get in major trouble.”</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes, “Please Adora, Shadow Weaver loves you. The worst you’ll get is a stern glare. I’m the one she’d be happy to be rid of” Eying the massive black garnet, Catra pokes it with her claw only to be zapped slightly with magical discharge.</p><p>Adora’s cheeks blushed red in an embarrassed pout, “That’s not true, Shadow Weaver loves us both.  Maybe if you would just behave and listen to me for once, Shadow Weaver wouldn’t get so mad at you.”</p><p>Catra ignored her indignant friends rebuttal as she caught a glow out of the corner of her eye.  Peering around one of the pillars within the room she saw a book, floating on a pedestal, and glowing with magical energy.  Ignoring the phrase Adora constantly repeats to her about what curiosity does to cats, Catra reaches out to touch the magical tome, before a startling slam of an opening door echos throughout the room.  Standing in the threshold of the doorway leading into the sanctums private chambers was Shadow Weaver, shadows whipping and coiling around her in an agitated frenzy of power.  </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SANCTUM?”, Shadow Weaver booms as tendrils of shadow magic begin reaching towards Catra in an attempt to ensnare her in a cold, constrictive embrace.  Survival instincts blaring, Catra begins a desperate dash towards the door out of the sanctum where Adora stood petrified.  Every step away from Shadow Weaver felt like a mile as she got closer and closer to freedom and safety.  Just as she was about to reach Adora, the door magically slams shut and a chilling cold envelops her body as every muscle in her body contracts and freeze still.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere you little pest.” Echos Shadow Weaver’s chilling voice as Catra was turned to face her.  With a gesture of her finger Shadow Weaver’s magic began to pull Catra towards her until Shadow Weaver stood looming over her.  </p><p>“Please don’t hurt her Shadow Weaver, we were just exploring”, Adora begged, finally breaking free of her fear induced paralysis.  Shadow Weaver remained glaring at Catra for several more seconds before tearing her hate filled gaze towards Adora with more loving eyes.</p><p>“Adora my child, how many times must I tell you to keep your pet under control?”,  Shadow Weavers nails began to dig painfully into Catra’s mane in a mock petting motion,  “If you would only keep her in line and on a shorter leash, I wouldn’t have to punish her so often, now would I?  I do this for your sake as well as hers.”  </p><p>Shadow Weaver stopped her rough petting before grabbing Catra by her mane and roughly pulling her hair back to force eye contact.  “As for you. If I catch you in here again or if I hear about anything that would jeopardize Adora’s future, I will take great pleasure in erasing you from Adora's life.  Is that clear?"  Tears of pain and fear welled in Catra’s eyes as she choked out a sob and pitifully nodded her head as much as Shadow Weavers grip would allow.  “Good.”  Shadow Weaver roughly shoved Catra into Adora’s arms and gestured towards the now open door. “Now run along Adora and take that with you.”  </p><p>Adora nodded her head before swiftly pulling Catra by her hand out of the sanctum and down the hall.  They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, not stopping until they were far away from Shadow Weaver and safe in their room.  Both girls let out a breath that nether knew they were holding, before collapsing onto the ground together.</p><p>After calming down, Adora turned a concerned gaze towards Catra. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”, Catra replied quietly, not even believing herself.</p><p>Regardless of whether she bought the lie or not, Adora breathed a sigh of relief before crossing her arms over her chest and giving Catra a stern look. “You’re welcome.  It’s a good thing I was there to protect you.  If I wasn’t here to look out for you, who knows what Shadow Weaver would’ve done to you.”</p><p>Catra’s teeth gritted in frustration and her fur puffed out slightly before she turned her gaze away defiantly. “I don’t need you to protect me. I can’t handle myself.”</p><p>Not convinced stood up, towering over Catra with her arms still crossed in a stance of authority. “Shadow Weaver made me responsible for you.  I promised to keep you out of trouble and take care of you.”</p><p>Offended, Catra whips back around and stands up in on order to be at eye level, only to be reminded that Adora still stands several inches taller than she does. “I’m not your PET Adora.”, Catra hisses. </p><p>Adora continues to glare at Catra with authority for several seconds before softening her gaze.  Adora reaches out and cups the side of Catra’s face with her hand, “Of course not, you’re my friend, and friends keep friends safe right?”</p><p>Feeling Adora’s warm hand on her cheek, Catra calms down slightly.  It feels so nice, she leans into the hand and begins to purr. “I guess.” Catra replies.</p><p>Feeling victorious, Adora grins widely and grabs Catra by her wrist. “Good.  Now it’s time for bed, we have cadet orientation tomorrow.”, Adora orders before guiding Catra towards the bed they shared.  Too tired and frazzled by the traumatic experience she just survived to argue against being ordered around, Catra allows Adora to guild her to the foot of the bed before succumbing to her exhaustion and falling asleep.  </p><p>Watching her friend drift to sleep reminded Adora on just how fragile and vulnerable Catra could be.  Shadow Weaver was right, Catra was prone to getting into trouble and needed to be kept under control if they were going to be friends forever.  That means keeping Catra by her side so that she can guide her behavior and keep her from harm. Stoking Catra’s soft fur covered cheek while she slept, Adora made a promise to herself to keep Catra safe and happy, “We’ll be ok, as long as you stay with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been a decade since the incident in Shadow Weavers Chambers.  No longer children, Catra has to deal with peers that hate her, a caretake who despises her and a girl she loves who want to control her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of combat echos throughout the training arena as horde cadets face off in free for all combat, as combat instructors watched the cadets closely. Amongst the chaotic fighting, Catra and Adora find themselves once again in a duel for dominance against each other.  Adora keeps to the offensive with well honed, powerful blows, while Catra dodged and parries as she swiftly evades just out of reach of Adora’s staff.  To the close observer, the fight almost resembled a harmonic dance that consumed each other as the other cadets fade into the background.</p><p>Catra suddenly found herself with the advantage as Adora overextended one of her horizontal thrusts with her staff.  This error allows Catra the opportunity to grab her staff as it thrusts past her and shoulder checks Adora to separate her from her weapon, causing Adora to lose her footing and fall to the ground.  Before Catra is able to  follow through with her advantage, she sees Lonnie making a charge towards her out of the corner of her eye in a likely attempt to catch her in the from behind.  Timing her movements, Catra ducks at the last moment as Lonnie swings her staff wide where Catra’s head was mere moments ago.  Taking advantage of Lonnie’s sloppy attempt at a sneak attack, Catra sweeps Lonnies feet out from under her and brings her staff down on her chest marker, eliminating her from the exercise.</p><p>Lonnie glared up at Catra with distain at her embarrassing defeat, and for a brief moment, Catra felt a swell of pride at her maneuver until, without warning, Catra was tackled from behind.  Using her superior strength, Adora pins Catra’s body to the floor of the arena, with one hand on her back pushing her down and the other gripping both her arms held behind her together in a submission hold.  Catra struggled against the hold, but was unable to move or gain leverage due to the position she was in and how much stronger Adora was that her.  Try as she might to escape Adora’s hold, she was not strong enough to break her iron grip.</p><p>Satisfied with her opponents submission, Adora leaned in closer to smugly whisper into Catra’s ear,<br/>
“Looks like I got you kitten.”, causing Catra to flush in embarrassment at the position she was now currently in.  Thankfully the embarrassment was short lived as the arena siren boarded called a stop to the combat. </p><p>The instructor made his way to the area to address the cadets who were now starting to form up for the instructor. “Ok thats enough. Catra has been immobilized.  As the last one left, that makes Adora the victor of todays exercise.”  Hoots, yells and oorah’s were shouted out by the other cadets, or as Catra liked to call them “the Adora Adoration Squad”.  “Cool off, get dressed and report to your next assignments.  Dismissed.”  </p><p>-</p><p>“You did good out there Catra, maybe one day you’ll actually be able to not get pinned by me.” Adora said, closing her locker.</p><p>Catra gave Adora an unamused look before shrugging her shoulders, “Please Adora, you weren’t able to land a single blow on me with the way you were swinging your staff.  If Lonnie hadn’t ruined it by trying to blind sight me like, I would have ko’ed you.</p><p>Huffing indignantly, Adora retorted, "My technique was perfect.  The instructor even said that I have the best form and understanding of combat techniques he’s ever seen in a Cadet.  There’s a reason I’m ranked the best fighter of the class."</p><p>Waving off Adora's self aggrandizing, Catra doesn't back down from Adora, "Doesn’t mean much if you can’t hit me.  And even then, I only surrendered because I know you would get huffy if you felt like you weren’t in control.”</p><p>Suddenly, the air around Catra turns cold and a condescending voice echo from behind her, "Is that any way to talk to your betters Catra?"</p><p>Feeling her confident bravado fall apart, Catra stammers out weakly, "S-Shadow Weaver, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Glaring at Catra in a way that leaves no doubt of her desire to see Catra gone, Shadow Weaver answers in a commanding voice, "Are you implying that I am not allowed to go where I please?"</p><p>Feeling all the air leave her lungs, Catra barely is able to rasp out a reply, "N-not at all ma’am.  I was just surprised to see you here.  You’re not usually one to be interested in combat straining."</p><p>"Indeed.  And you are correct, I’m not here to waste my time on you."  Shadow Weaver turns her gaze away from Catra and turns her attention over towards Adora.  "Adora, my child, I wish to discuss something with you.  In private.  Send your pet on her way and let us go so that we may talk."</p><p>Adora nod obediently, before addressing Catra, "Catra, head to our room. I will be with you shortly."</p><p>"But Adora I…", Catra started to object before being cut off.</p><p>"Catra, go to your room now.", Adora orders before leaving Catra Alone to follow after Shadow Weaver.</p><p>-</p><p>The halls were mostly empty as Catra grudgingly made her way towards the dorm room she and Adora shared.  Due to how late in the afternoon it was, the halls were mostly empty with the exception of the odd cadet walking back to their room.  Catra scowled and her claws flexed slightly in frustration.  She had wanted to go outside to her favorite perch spot overlooking the Fright Zone.  She had hoped to watch the sunset and get some fresh air before going to bed.  Well fresh as the air in the Fright Zone can be. </p><p>Having to see Shadow Weaver already put a rancid taste in her mouth from just speaking to her, but having Adora speak to her like that always hurts in a way Shadow Weaver couldn't.  It was humiliating the way Adora bossed her around sometimes.  She escorts her to lessons, manages her cadet allowance so that she can only buy thing from the general store with her permission, and even created a meal plan for her dictating what she can eat and when.  She's confronted Adora multiple time about how she treats her, but in the end, always get's brushed off with, "this is for your own good", or "I'm doing this for you", and her personal favorite "don't you trust me?".  She loved Adora, but Catra honestly questioned whether Adora loved her the same way or even respected her for that matter. </p><p>Catra was broken out of her inner thoughts however when she saw the last thing she needed today.  Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed was Lonnie and several of her friends.  And Kyle for whatever that was worth. “Well, if it isn’t Adora’s little pet.”, Lonnie mocked.  “What’s wrong kitty cat, have you gotten off your leash.  You know Adora might get upset if you go off wandering and gotten lost.”</p><p>Catra cursed to herself.  Lonnie's room was in the opposite direction, which ment this was an intentional run in.  She could take Lonnie if she wanted to, but with several of her friends and maybe Kyle backing her up, she would be outnumbered.  Not to mention the amount of trouble it would cause her and Adora if word got back to Shadow Weaver of her “starting a fight”.  It was best if she just played it off and hoped Adora wouldn’t find out.</p><p>Catra puffed out her fur and smirked at Lonnie. “I guess you would know from experience.  You know, from always being my bitch during training.”</p><p>This got an immediate reaction out of Lonnie as she swiftly stored up to Catra before kneeing her in the ribs, making Catra double over in pain.  As Catra sat kneeling on the ground, she felt Lonnie roughly grab her by the mane as she yanked her up.  “Shut up.  You think just because you belong to Shadow Weaver’s favorite you get to strut around like you’re better than me.  With out Adora holding your leash, you’re nothing but a worthless animal.”  </p><p>Lonnie ended by punching Catra in the face and throwing her to the ground, before leaving her there on the hallway floor.  Catra waited several seconds as Lonnies group began after Lonnie, some stepping over her, until she could no longer hear their footsteps.</p><p>-</p><p>The empty room was quiet when she entered.  Not surprising considering that only two people shared this room and one was doing god knows what with the literal incarnation of evil.  Catra took a moment to take in the sent of the room which was a mixture of her, Adora, and a little catnip she hid away from Adora who wouldn't approve.  It wasn't much, but it at least smelled like home.  Not wasting any more time, Catra needed to work fast cover up her little incident in the hallway before Adora got back and lost her mind over it.  While her natural fur would hide most of the bruise forming on her cheek, an observant person would be able to notice the discoloration beneath her fur.  And when it comes to Catra, Adora was obsessively observant.  </p><p>Pulling a makeup kit she and Adora usually reserved for formal ceremonies, Catra got to work covering the mark on her cheekbone with blush that closely matched the collar of her fur.  Satisfied that the mark was concealed, Catra quickly put away the makeup kit.  Catra was just getting ready to settle in when she felt a pair of strong arms enclose tightly around her waist. </p><p>“Hey kitten.",  Adora whispered into the side of her neck,  I’m sorry that took so long, but Shadow Weaver had something important to discuss with me.”</p><p>Ignoring the displeasure of hearing Shadow Weaver name again, Catra turned around to face Adora, her arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.  Catra was about to inquire on what the evil witch wanted when she felt something poking against her chest.  Looking down, Catra saw a force captain badge placed proudly on Adora’s shirt.</p><p>“No way.  They made you force captain?”</p><p>“Surprise.  Shadow Weaver just promoted me.”  Adora stoked her badge with pride.  “She told me that she knew I was destined for great things and that this was only my first step towards my destiny of bringing peace to Etheria.”</p><p>Catra felt conflicted.  One one hand, Catra had long wanted the position of force captain for herself, for the authority and the freedom the position came with.  At the same time however, this position ment a lot to Adora as well and Adora ment a lot to Catra.  “That’s great Adora.  I’m really happy for you.”</p><p>Grinning from ear to ear, Adora was practically bouncing in place with excitement.  “I know.  And the best part is that, as force captain, I get the right to chose my subordinates, and my second.  And I want you.”</p><p>Catra’s stomach dropped as a familiar feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.  The same feeling she always gets when Adora starts to dictate her life.  “Adora I…”</p><p>Ignoring Catra, Adora continues, “Isn’t it great.  This means you’ll get to be by my side as we conquer Etheria.” </p><p>Adora reaches out to cup Catra’s cheek, but as she does Catra hisses in pain as Adora accidentally touches her still fresh injury.  Shock of this reaction quickly turns to concern as Adora gently wipes the side of Catra’s cheekbone to revel the discoloration underneath her fur.</p><p>Several silent seconds pass as Adora examines the mark contemplatively before adopting a serious look. “Who did this to you?” </p><p>Pulling Adora’s hand away from her injury, Catra turns away from Adora dismissively, “It’s nothing Adora.  Just an accident.”</p><p>Not buying Catra’s explanation, Adora cups Catra’s jaw and pulls her head forward to look Catra in the eyes, “TELL ME NOW CATRA.”</p><p>“Fine, it was Lonnie.”, Catra admitted not wanting to upset Adora further.  “She was just pissed that I beat her, but I can handle her.”</p><p>Adora started at Catra for several more seconds before gently smiling.  “Oh Catra, don’t worry yourself over such things.”, Adora cooed, gently playing with one of Catra’s bangs.  “I’ll take care of everything.”  Catra was about to ask what she ment by that, but was interrupted as Adora swiftly broke away and made her way towards the door.</p><p>“I have something I need to take care of before turning in.”,  Adora stated from the door.  “I want you to stay in the room until I return.  Understand?”</p><p>“Wait, Adora.”</p><p>“Catra.”, Adora barked.  “Do as I say.”</p><p>Catra stared defiantly at Adora for several seconds before backing down and nodding her head.  With a smile and a wink, Adora left the room as the door closed behind her.  Catra sat there, quietly obeying….for thirty seconds.</p><p>“No.”, Catra declared to herself as she marched out the door.</p><p>-</p><p>The halls were even emptier than they were earlier, with most cadets having already retired to their room for the night for sleep, studying and…. other things.  Catra didn’t know for sure where Adora went off to, but Adora’s scent was still fresh in the air and easy to follow.  As she reached another intersection she heard a loud thud, followed by voices around the corner.  As quietly as she could, Catra approached the intersection and peered around the corner.  There, alone in the hallway was Adora, holding Lonnie up with one hand against the wall.</p><p>“You think that you can touch Catra and get away with it.”,  Adora growled angrily.</p><p>Struggling against the grip of the tall girl, Lonnie was frantically trying to find a way out of her situation, while still trying to play it cool. “It was just some goofing around, I didn’t mean anything by it.”  Not amused, Adora lifted Lonnie higher sow that she was eye level with her with her legs now dangling off the ground.</p><p>Frantically kicking to find solid ground, Lonnie was now visibly panicking. “I didn’t mean to mark up your pet Adora, honest.”</p><p>Adora, even more irritated than she was before, roughly slams Lonnie against the wall.  “Let me be clear Lonnie, I’m a force captain now. That means that not only am I stronger than you, I have the authority to back it up.  If any of you go anywhere near her again, I will end you. She belongs to me.”</p><p>Shaking off the impact, Lonnie smugly chuckles to herself, “Man, it must be nice, having a pretty little pet like Catra all to your self. And you’re not even nice enough to share. Though, with how she behaves, does she actually know she belongs to you or does she still need a collar to make it official?</p><p>Her point made clear, Adora drops Lonnie to the floor before brushing her self off confidently.  “Make all the jokes you want Lonnie, it doesn’t matter.  Catra does as she’s told.  She knows that I’m the one who takes care of her.”</p><p>Enraptured by this conversation, Catra fails to realize that she’s leaning to far forward on the metal piping lining the walls of the hallway.  Buckling under the added weight, the thin metal fixture Catra was leaning on snaps off creating a loud metallic sound that echoed through the hall way.  Realizing her error, Catra turns quickly to make a hasty escape before feeling a tight grip on her wrist yanking her backwards.  Roughly turned around, Catra is met with the face of Adora, twisted into and angry scowl.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CATRA?”</p><p>-</p><p>The hurried walk back to the dorm room was silent outside of the solid footfalls of Adora’s boots.  The entire way Adora dragged Catra along, yanking her forward anytime she fell even a half step behind.  When they at last arrived at their room, Adora forcefully shoved Catra into the room before locking the door behind her.</p><p>Cross-armed, Adora gave Catra an authoritative stare before slowly beginning to approached her.  “I told you to stay in the room until I came back.”</p><p>Confused and upset, Catra’s fur stood on end and Tail whipped wildly due to her increasing agitation. “You can’t order me around like that Adora, I can make my own decisions”</p><p>Stopping mere feet apart, Adora stood straight as she stared down the smaller girl.  “I can’t? Last time I checked, I was promoted to force captain, and cadets like yourself are to obey the orders of force captains.”  Shaking her head disapprovingly, Adora continued, “You’ve been defiant all day and it’s starting to get old.  If you don’t start doing as I tell you, I’ll have to start being less lenient with you.” </p><p>Hurt and outraged, Catra exploded at Adora, “I’M NOT YOUR DAMED PET ADORA.”</p><p>The sound of a hard slap echo throughout the room.  Catra stood there wide eyed and frozen, hand on her cheek where Adora had just struck her.  Tears welling in her eyes, Catra began to shake in fear about what just happened.  Seeing Catra terrified expression, Adora’s gaze softened to become more loving.  </p><p>Hesitant at first, Adora softly pulled Catra into her, and gently started to pet her.  “I’m sorry Catra.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.  I don’t want to hurt you, but you are my responsibility and I need you to understand that everything I do is to kept you safe by my side.  Do you understand?”</p><p>Still in a state of shock, Catra could only nod meekly.</p><p>“Good.”, Adora say as she pulled away.  “Now that we have that settled, I’m tired. It’s time to turn in.”</p><p>Grip still firm on her arm, Adora guides Catra over to the bed they share before lying down and making Catra follow suit.  Curling up submissively, Catra feels Adora’s strong arms envelope her from behind in a tight embrace, before feeling warm lips kiss her ears.  </p><p>“I love you.  Don’t worry kitten.  Now that I’m force captain, nothing can separate us. I’ll make sure we’ll always be together.  I promise.”  Tears falling down her cheeks, these were the last words Catra heard before drifting to sleep, trapped in a constrictive, loving embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>